


The Five Stages of Loving Haruhi Fujioka

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, So i redid this, Unrequited Love, and that i didn't just THRUST that KyoKao on y'all, because it was trash before, hopefully it's better, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Kyouya Ohtori was cold- ice cold- when it came to emotions other than anger.So, why the fuck was everyone telling him that he was in love with Haruhi?!REDONE FOR THE FACT THAT IT WAS CRAAAAAAP





	1. Denial

Kyouya Ohtori did not love. He may seem like a somewhat warm, like-able person to the princesses of the host club, but the members knew better. Kyouya was cold and calculating. He politely turned down the girls who came to confess to him, and pointedly ignored any signs of romantic affection that he saw in the hallways. The closest he got to love was the affection for his six close friends. He never dated, and he certainly had never fallen in love before.

So, why the hell did everyone think that he was in love with Haruhi Fujioka?

He wasn't interested in that half-pint tanuki. He never had been. The only time his eyes ever strayed over to her was during club hours, and even then, it was only to make sure she hadn't mussed anything up. So, it was somewhat irritating and annoying when Hani-senpai approached him one day after club hours and asked how he felt about Haruhi. He replied that he couldn't be any less interested in his commoner kohai and the bubbly blond left it at that, walking away with his taller, quieter counterpart.

The second time someone asked how he felt about Haruhi had been at Nekozawa-senpai's beach house. After Tamaki had dived into the ocean to save the smaller club member, Kaoru came up with an unreadable expression and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Making the Ohtori turn, he quietly asked if he felt anything for Haruhi. The raven-haired megane had glared at him until the Hitachiin twin backed away, hands held up in surrender.

There was no way he could possibly hold any affection other than familial for Haruhi, he thought that night in the shower. He didn't seem like anyone, come to think of it. Perhaps he was asexual. Getting out, he slipped his pants on with one hand, mussing his hair with a the other. It was then that a person blurred past him and dove straight for his toilet. They then proceeded to become sick in his bathroom. He realized that the person was Haruhi, and he quickly slipped out of the bathroom. There was only one way to know if he actually was somewhat attracted to Haruhi.

Later, with her underneath his body, the darkness swallowing her pupils as she stared up at him with a touch of fear and some kind of wonder, he realized that he could not really deny it any longer.

He was attracted to the blunt, pint-sized tanuki.


	2. Anger

The next few weeks after he realized his own feelings for Haruhi were spent in anger and frustration. How could he fall for her? How could he possibly hurt his best friend in this way? He wasn't the one that needed to be in love with Haruhi. That person was Tamaki, even if the idiot hadn't realized his feelings yet.

So, every time Kyouya found himself glancing over at her, he'd find another reason yet again to hate himself. His normal typing on his laptop would become jagged and angered, and most everyone stayed far away at that point, knowing that the Shadow King was somehow angered. Most everyone except for the Hitachiin twins and their devilish antics. It was one of these times that two arms draped themselves over his shoulders, and twin smiles nipped at his ears.

"Kyouya-senpai, is there any-" Kaoru started, purring against his head.

"-Reason as to why you are brutally attacking your laptop?" Hikaru finished, gently butting his nose against the Shadow King's chin. The Ohtori growled under his breath at the two, but they only giggled in response.

"No reason," Kyouya muttered, smiling politely at the beautiful princesses whose attentions had been caught. "Now please leave me be."

"Could it be because of Haruhi?" A devilish voice whispered into his ear, hands coming up to rest upon his shoulders. He snapped his laptop shut to turn his full attention upon the younger twin behind him. Kaoru's smile slipped a bit, his eyes drooping as he looked at his senpai, before his expression rose again. "Ah, so it is."

Nobody got an explanation as to why the youngest of the Hitachiin twins got a broken nose from the Shadow King that afternoon. Not even Tamaki.


	3. Bargaining

Perhaps if he raised the amount of her debt, his insane attraction to her would end. He waited patiently for the next time that she managed to muss something up. It was one day during host club hours, when she accidentally tipped over her teacup and spilled the hot tea upon the couch she was sitting on. Horrified gasps left the princesses, and the rest of the host club members heads whipped around in dramatic terror. Kyouya rose from his seat, looking down at his notebook. Haruhi felt a bit of terror flood her bloodstream as he looked up to survey the damage done to the couch and its cushions.

"That's another one thousand yen, Haruhi." He said in a soft voice, his eyes dark behind their glasses. "Do be more careful."

______________________________________________________________________________

The plan backfired, because later that day, after club hours had ended, Haruhi approached him. He glanced up at her from his laptop, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Did you need something, Haruhi?"

She looked at him with a blunt face, "I'm sorry for the couch, senpai. I'll try to be more careful the next time."

With that, she left him to sit there alone in the music room. He could hear her talking to Tamaki outside the door, and she was laughing as they both walked away. Kyouya took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his heart to stop it's aching and throbbing.

He had to get over that half-pint tanuki, and fast.


	4. Depression

Kyouya Ohtori was rarely absent from school, so when he wasn't seated in class a few weeks after Haruhi's mishap in the music room, the host club members began to worry. Tamaki wanted to go and find out if he was ill, and he would have, if Haruhi hadn't stopped him. Instead, she suggested that they pull straws as to who would go check in on the Shadow King. Unfortunately, Hani-senpai pulled the shortest straw. Fortunately, Mori-senpai accompanied the shorter blond to the Ohtori home.

One of the pretty maids led the two cousins to the youngest Ohotori's living quarters, where Tachibana was standing in front of the door.

"Tachibana?" Hani-senpai tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong with Kyo-chan?"

The stoic bodyguard said nothing, just opened the door to the two friends. They found the frightening Shadow King curled up in his bed, with the most miserable look on his face. Worried, Hani-senpai jumped into the bed without thought, startling Kyouya into a sitting position. Mori-senpai sat himself down upon the bed as well, but much more politely and slowly.

"Kyo-chan!" Hani-senpai clutched Usa-chan close to his chest as he stared up at the sad looking ravenette. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Love sick." Mori-senpai rumbled deep in his chest. Kyouya's head snapped up to stare at the taller man, before his eyes filled with tears. He quickly looked away, feeling ashamed of crying in front of his two senpais. He was supposed to be respectable; the feared Shadow King of the Host Club, third son to the Ohtori business. Yet, here he was, crying over some dumb attraction.

"Is it because you're in love with Haru-chan?" Hani-senpai asked, cuddling up to him. The Ohtori let out a tiny sniffle and nodded. He felt like he must look absolutely miserable. Hani-senpai patted his chest, before pushing Usa-chan into his arms and curling up under his chin. "It's alright to cry, Kyo-chan."


	5. Acceptance

Okay, so Kyouya Ohtori was in love with Haruhi Fujioka. The blunt, half-pint of a girl had somehow won him over, and he'd accidently given her his heart. Now, if only she knew that.

But, being Kyouya Ohtori, he wasn't about to ruin his best friend like that. Tamaki deserved to be loved by Haruhi, and she deserved a man whose family wouldn't judge her from day one. That's what Kyouya kept telling himself, every day, right up until Tamaki finally proposed to Haruhi.

The day of the wedding, Kyouya Ohtori stood next to his blond best friend as his best man, and watched as Haruhi walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. She was positively beautiful, and just looking at her made his heart clench in agony. He stood rigid next to the happy couple as they exchanged their vows, and quickly paid his respects after the ceremony. He planned to go back to his home, and not come back out for- at least- a week. Hopefully, some time and a bit of liquor could help his aching heart. He pushed up his glasses and nodded to himself. Yes, that seemed acceptable.

"Kyouya, wait!"

Kyouya turned to see Kaoru rushing towards him, his red hair mussed and his face wild. Appalled and taken aback, the Ohtori waited as the younger Hitachiin twin came to a stop in front of him, panting. Before he could open his mouth to ask Kaoru what was wrong, the redhead took one of his hands in both of his. Kaoru looked up at him with wet, golden eyes and Kyouya felt like someone had stuffed his mouth full of cotton.

"Kyouya," Kaoru let out a watery sigh, looking away as his cheeks flushed. "I know you're in love with Haruhi. But, I just wanted to let you know that we’re still here for you if you ever need us. I know what you’re going through, and it’s going to be okay.”

Surprised, a blush flashed across Kyouya's face as he stared down at his kohai. He seemed embarrassed at his words, almost. Kyouya's heart ached, and his throat squeezed. Clearing his throat with a slight cough, he turned his hand in Kaoru’s to squeeze the other man’s palm. Yes, he was in love with Haruhi. But, Haruhi was married now, to his best friend of all people. It was long overdue to start looking for a different way to get over Haruhi than crying and drinking liquor.

"Thank you, Kaoru.” Kyouya said in a quiet voice, his eyes meeting gold. “I think I needed to hear that someone was here for me, as pathetic as that sounds."

Kaoru smiled softly, shaking his head at the older man. “Don’t be stupid, Kyouya. It doesn’t suit you.”

Kyouya was taken aback, glaring lightly at his friend. Kaoru laughed, tugged on their joined hands. “Come on, let’s go see if Haruhi has killed Hikaru yet. He drank too much and he keeps lamenting about how in love he was with her in high school to the guests. Maybe it’ll make you feel less embarrassed about your crush on her.”

“One can only hope,” Kyouya joked, following the redhead back into the reception hall. As they walked in, Kyouya could see Haruhi yelling at Hikaru to get off of the table that he currently was on, Tamaki laughing on the sidelines. “I’m already feeling less embarrassed.”

“There you go!” Kaoru cheered, tugging him out onto the dancefloor while everyone else was distracted. “Come on, let’s see if the DJ has any good J-Pop songs.”

 


End file.
